


sun in the sky.

by redhoods



Series: kinktober 2019. [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: “train with me,” felix demands and aims to kick him again, but even as lethargic as he’s feeling, sylvain manages to snag his ankle before he can, thumb against the delicate bones of felix’s ankle.sylvain tugs on his leg a little, isn’t prepared for felix to give in, finds himself wheezing out another breath when felix simply drops onto his stomach like a sack of potatoes. “ow,” he whines, a little pitiful, hoping for sympathy that he probably won’t get. he drops his hands to felix’s hips, intent on keeping him now that he’s here, “well, hello, gorgeous.”





	sun in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck....capitalization?
> 
> anyways. kinktober... day 1... frottage.
> 
> felix is trans in this and i use feminine coded language for him.

the sun gets blocked mere seconds before toes connect with his ribs and sylvain wheezes out a breath as he jolts awake, blinking against the sun, looking up at the silhouetted figure above him, even if he knows who it is without looking, “what in the hells, felix?”

“train with me,” felix demands and aims to kick him again, but even as lethargic as he’s feeling, sylvain manages to snag his ankle before he can, thumb against the delicate bones of felix’s ankle. 

sylvain tugs on his leg a little, isn’t prepared for felix to give in, finds himself wheezing out another breath when felix simply drops onto his stomach like a sack of potatoes. “ow,” he whines, a little pitiful, hoping for sympathy that he probably won’t get. he drops his hands to felix’s hips, intent on keeping him now that he’s here, “well, hello, gorgeous.”

felix scoffs at him, leans down to bracket him in, “infuriating,” he bites out, then actually bites at sylvain’s jaw, though not very hard.

“little ol’ me?” he asks, squeezing felix’s hips, tipping his head up.

the grass under him is soft and felix is a pleasant weight above him, even if he smells like sweat and a little like dirt, like he’d been rolling around in the training arena. it’s actually not a bad smell, he decides, as felix grumbles against his skin, nipping a line of small marks down his throat.

teeth set at his collarbone and he knows the bruise there is going to be deep, large. “you’ve been lazing around out here and all it’s done is—” felix cuts off with an aggrieved sound like sylvain’s personally offended him.

sylvain knows though, they have this conversation at least once a summer. “i can’t tell if your blushing or burnt,” he teases, choking out a groan when felix bites again, this time meanly, “maybe both?”

“shut up,” felix hisses at him and shifts his weight until he’s actually over sylvain’s lap, “you’re so easy, sylvain.”

huffing out a breath, he reaches up to tug at the tie holding felix’s hair up, “for you, baby? always,” he purrs, gets a pinch to the side in response, but felix rocks against his lap and it’s worth it. the tie comes free eventually and sylvain drops it into the grass to never be seen again, tangles a hand in felix’s hair and tugs.

above him, felix keens, this quiet little sound in his throat, “fuck, sylvain,” and there are nails scraping down his flank and felix grinds down against him in earnest now, easy twists of his hips.

“felix,” he breathes out, pulls felix’s hair again, trying to pull him to his mouth now. there’s no struggle though, felix comes easy and their mouths slide together, kiss immediately a slick slide of lips and tongue, teeth briefly pressing to his lower lip before being replaced by lips once more.

one of felix’s hands splays flat against his chest, nails digging in, and he pushes his other hand up felix’s shirt to find bare skin, tugging at it some, wondering if maybe felix’ll give in to this.

felix breaks the kiss, panting as he pushes himself up right, still grinding down against sylvain, the line of his cock very evident now, “nuh uh, i’m not getting burnt,” he says, knocking sylvain’s hand away from the hem of his shirt.

“later then?” sylvain asks, eyes on the way felix has tossed his head back, his hair loose around his shoulders, starting to stick to his neck and face. he drops his hand to felix’s thigh, slides it up and waits.

“maybe if you’re good,” felix says, slanting him a dark copper glance, face ruddy. he finds sylvain’s free hand with his own, lacing their fingers together to brace himself as he grinds down again, “if you don’t touch me in the next five seconds, i will eviscerate you.”

sylvain swallows thickly, nodding, “yes dear,” he says with absolute sincerity, pushing his hand between them to cup felix through his trousers. he’s so warm, even through the material and felix pants above him like there’s not two layers between their skin, “can i?”

felix actually glares at him then and sylvain grins up at him, not sorry for asking as he fiddles with the laces of felix’s trousers. he doesn’t have it in him to tease, fits his hand into felix’s smalls right away, and he’s already so wet. half worried that felix might actually throttle him if he doesn’t hurry, he rubs his fingers through his slickness then curls two into him.

“fu—uck,” felix’s chin hits his chest and he’s still grinding down even if it means sylvain’s wrist is sorta pinned between them, it’s worth the way felix’s breath hitches, his nails digging into sylvain’s chest.

there’ll be gouges there later and sylvain’ll wear them proudly.

“good?” he asks, as felix quakes around him, thrusting his fingers as best he can at this angle, twisting his hand to rub his thumb over felix’s swollen clit.

and felix jolts above him, rocking on his fingers, “sylvain.”

he’s maybe a little mean about it, not giving felix any respite, wanting to see him come apart, wanting to hear him. “come on,” he urges lowly, planting his feet in the grass to grind up against him, desperation sinking its claws into him.

“sylvain,” felix says again, this time on a quiet whine as he drops down, bracketing sylvain in on the grass, hiding his face as he shakes and shakes and then goes tense all over as he comes, hips twitching restless.

“that’s it,” sylvain croons quietly, rocking his fingers gently to ease him through it until felix’s hand clamps around his forearm. he pulls his hand away then, watches felix lever himself back up, his own hand pushing between them. it’s easy to catch felix’s eye now, to lick his hand clean, grin when felix shudders above him.

a hand cups him through his trousers though and feilx gets that sly smirk, “i could just leave you like this,” he says.

it wouldn’t actually be the first time, felix is known for his mean streak—and fuck if sylvain doesn’t love it, but sylvain ruts up against his hand, “felix, fee, _please_,” he pleads.

“i know, i won’t,” felix says, and his spine curves as he presses a kiss to the center of sylvain’s chest, scrapes his teeth there as his thumb finds the head of sylvain’s dick even through the layers of his clothes, “come for me, sylvain.”

and, well, he’s always been hopeless to that bossy voice.

he ruts up into felix’s hand once, twice, then bites down on his lip to muffle his shout as he comes in his trousers like a fifteen year old.

“good boy,” felix tells him, only half patronizing, before clapping him gently on the cheek and tipping off of him to lay in the grass as well.

sylvain laughs, tossing an arm over his face, “gonna get a bath with me?”

felix hums and the shadow falls over him again, so he guesses felix is standing once more, “maybe later, i’m going back to train some more,” he says, because he’s a madman with no concept of relaxing. the shadow disappears and felix calls back, “and put your damn shirt back on, sylvain.”

he flaps his hand uselessly through the air and starts to drowse to the sound of felix hacking at training dummies.


End file.
